General Graardor
General Graardor General Graardor can be fought inside Bandos' Stronghold in the God Wars Dungeon. He has no weakness and moderately high defence, and cannot be stunned or poisoned. He attacks with a powerful arm thrust that can frequently hit over 1500 damage. He also has a Ranged attack that is capable of hitting all players in the room for up to 500+ damage. Additionally, he has three minions: Sergeant Strongstack, who uses melee; Sergeant Steelwill, who uses Magic; and Sergeant Grimspike, who uses Ranged. He is the only monster in the game to drop the Bandos hilt, used to construct the popular Bandos godsword. . He drops the highly coveted parts of the Bandos armour set, making competition fairly intense . Graardor's melee attack can deal large amounts of damage, up to 2200+. In addition, he may perform a ranged attack by punching the ground with his right fist creating a shock wave that hits everyone in the room. |- ! class="defensive-header" colspan="4" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(67, 138, 181); text-align: center; color: rgb(255, 255, 255); font-variant: small-caps;"|Defensive |- ! class="defensive-subheader" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(193, 222, 237); text-align: center; font-variant: small-caps;"|Armour ! class="defensive-subheader" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(193, 222, 237); text-align: center; font-variant: small-caps;" title="Defence level"| ! class="defensive-subheader" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(193, 222, 237); text-align: center; font-variant: small-caps;"|Weakness |- class="undefined" | data-attr-param="armour" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"|1299 | data-attr-param="defence" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;" title="This is the monster's level in this combat skill. It functions in the same way a player's does - it affects the accuracy or armour in the same way (but not damage)."|75 | colspan="2" data-attr-param="weakness" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"|http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/No_weakness |- ! class="defensive-subheader" colspan="4" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(193, 222, 237); text-align: center; font-variant: small-caps;"|Affinities |- ! data-attr-param="explicit_weakness" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Affinity value of the monster's explicit weakness"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Affinity value of the monster against melee attacks"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Affinity value of the monster against ranged attacks"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Affinity value of the monster against magic attacks"| |- class="undefined" | data-attr-param="aff_weakness" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"| - | data-attr-param="aff_melee" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"|50 | data-attr-param="aff_ranged" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"|10 | data-attr-param="aff_magic" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"|50 |- ! class="defensive-subheader" colspan="4" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(193, 222, 237); text-align: center; font-variant: small-caps;"|Immunities |- ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Immune to poison"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Immune to deflect"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Immune to stun"| ! style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; background: rgb(242, 242, 242); text-align: center;" title="Immune to stat drain"| |- | data-attr-param="immune_to_poison" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"| | data-attr-param="immune_to_deflect" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"| | data-attr-param="immune_to_stun" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"| | data-attr-param="immune_to_drain" style="vertical-align: middle !important; border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em;"| |}